


Cheaters

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [11]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unadulterated schmoop, informal shitty formatting what even is this?, it's disgusting i disgust me, it's more like the Dislike and Likes chapters be forewarned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Shin and Sena have been cheating all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> Who seems most likely to cheat on the other? What would happen when the other is caught cheating?

How Shin Cheats

            - whenever he starts a race without a countdown  
            - when Sena comes to his amefuto practices and Shin takes off his shirt, _every time_. Does he even _know_ what he’s doing to Sena??  
            - how his blush starts at his ears, and how he’s never quite red, just faintly pink  
            - every time he kisses Sena to distract him  
            - actually, no, every time he kisses Sena ever. He does this stupid thing where he almost always has his hands on Sena’s face, or on the back of his head, and Sena. Can’t. Even.   
            -he’s apparently a cat-whisperer. If there’s a cat, and Shin is sitting, that cat ends up in Shin’s lap. It’s like an adorable magical skill. _So_ not okay.  
            - how about how he secretly loves everything sweet (seriously, the sweeter the better), but never lets himself eat any of it. The longing on his face every time they enter a bakery or a coffee shop _slays_ Sena’s guilty besotted heart.  
            - his hands. They’re just unfair and cheating. They cheat. Okay?  
            - the blunt, shameless, honest way he says ‘I love you’  
            - every romantic gesture he never notices is romantic (sunrises, fireflies, holding hands, whispering ‘I've got you’, his patience for Sena’s insecurities, etc)  
            - the way he _remembers everything_. How does he even DO that?  
            - the sounds he makes, the look on his face, the taste and smell of him, the way his naked chest feels against Sena’s equally bare back, and the heavy perfect weight of his arm around Sena’s waist, Shin’s sleeping face on Sena’s pillow. Cheating. All of it. Because now Sena’s sorta addicted. (Both Riku and Monta have thrown paper balls into his mouth while he daydreamed rather vividly…There had been a point system created and a terrifying choking incident before Sena noticed.)  
            - when his mouth twitches slowly but surely upward into his special sort of smile  
            - his laughter, that raspy, hitching sound that Sena would do _anything_ to hear every single day, but appreciates even more for its rarity

 

Shin cheats every day. He cheats by being the perfect complement to Sena. By knowing when to trust him, to hit hard and be blunt and hold nothing back. By also knowing when Sena appreciates his gentleness, when he needs to be held, and when Shin needs to stand back and let Sena recover. He cheats because he’s become one of the— if not _the_ most important person in Sena’s life. He is a rival and a partner, a goal and a solace. He breaks down Sena’s fragile shells, but loves him and all his flaws regardless.

Shin is the most honest person Sena has ever met. And no matter how strong, or how talented, an opponent Sena has faced, _none_ have compared to Shin. Shin is ridiculously handsome. Remarkably gentle. Freakishly focused and strong. He is a constant surprise while somehow being consistently dependable and predictable. He’s smart, even smarter than he appears, and under the gruff and scowls, is caring and kind. Somehow, this amazing person looked at Sena and _wanted_ him. In every way. It's mind-boggling, senseless, terrifying, and _incredible._

He cheats because he _looks_ at Sena, and Sena feels brave, strong, and kind. Belief and pride shine from dark eyes in a severe expression that belies the warmth underneath. Every time Shin exposes himself, cracks away that reticence and armor to reveal the gentle, romantic man beneath, Sena falls stupidly in love all over again. When this began, when he confessed, only to return and have Shin agree to a relationship, Sena hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected to find so much _more_. He hadn’t expected Shin to be everything Sena _needed_. He hadn’t expected to fall so totally and completely in love.

He hadn’t expected to find his forever.

Shin cheated all of Sena’s expectations and now Sena can’t imagine his life without him.

 

…

 

How Sena Cheats:

            - he never falls behind in a race; no matter how they start, Sena always ends up at Shin’s side, if not slightly ahead. Shin has come to anticipate the chase.  
            - the way he never gives up. Ever since that moment in Seisen Stadium, when Sena pushed himself into the endzone, fainting in exhaustion, he has gotten back up and kept growing.  
            - he smiles and the room lights up. Sena is the heart, and he never notices.  
            - how brave he is, but all he sees is his fears  
            - how beautiful he is, but all he sees are his faults  
            - how kind he is, but all he sees are his weaknesses  
            - when he joins Shin at the community center and helps the littlest children win, but still makes the biggest kids feel important and helpful  
            - the way he so easily won Shin’s parents’ hearts and now the people Shin have loved the longest care about the man Shin’s loves the _most_  
            _-_ he re-introduced Shin to mango ice cream and now Shin can’t forget the taste of it   
            - whenever he kisses first, or touches first, or _wants_ first cheats Shin of his senses, sometimes even his once-perfect control  
            - it's almost impossible to say no to Sena at all, and it’s a problem if Sena ever figures this out. (There’s a 99.9% chance that he never will. That .01% is distressing.)  
            - kissing Sena is dangerous, because Shin forgets to stop  
            - loving Sena is dangerous, because Shin never wants to stop

 

Sena is a temptation of every kind, and he cheats because somehow Shin can’t bring himself to care. If Shin could spend the rest of his life in Sena’s bed, lying next to him, or over him, or under him, learning the shape and taste of his body, memorizing every scar and “blemish”, never looking away or losing the picture of Sena’s face in his mind, teasing out every sound and the rasping, breathy way Sena says his name on a gasp-- Shin would be perfectly happy. Just as happy as spending every day on the football field, teammates or rivals, running together and becoming stronger together as they do now.

Watching Sena grow into himself, becoming more confident and brighter and stronger, is Shin’s favorite new hobby. Once he realized his feelings weren’t as platonic as they seemed, once Shin then realized they were in fact that ephemeral thing people call love- whose dictionary entry could not quite describe well enough, and what poets fail to make clear at all (Shin knows, he’s tried. Poetry is nonsense to him. He has a vague suspicion they were _all_ imbibing narcotics or other influences of the kind.)- Shin knew that Sena was _it_.

Shin knew he would spend the rest of his life enjoying this chase. The man- and once the boy- known for trying his hardest towards personal perfection had found a new, better goal of spending the rest of his life being everything Sena needed him to be.

The best part was that being himself was exactly what Sena ever asked for and ever needed.

And Sena? Sena cheated by being exactly what _Shin_ had needed all along-- and by figuring it out faster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, the perfect song for this is 'You Da One' by Rihanna. It's funny because I heard it AFTER I finished this chapter and now I'm blasting it on repeat as I edit and post. 
> 
> Also, the answers to the questions are: THE ONLY ONE CHEATING HERE IS KITTY, BECAUSE I TOTALLY CHEATED ON THESE OTP QUESTIONS. WHUT YOU GONNA DO?! HAHA CAN'T SHAME ME, I DO WUT I WANT
> 
> Hahah, there's a kind of pun at the end. "...figuring it out 'faster'" hahaha, geddit?!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna start updating extra-stuff on tumblr posts. Stuff like, voting on next chapters, or other ideas outside the series. Some things that have been in Author Notes that are totally unnecessary (like me bitching about my toe and moving LOL). My [tumblr](http://http://spainkitty.tumblr.com/) be thurr.


End file.
